Sammie
'''Sammie '''is a major character in the feature film, Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series. She was the queen of the Disney Kingdom until her daughter, Annabelle married Mark and became queen. Background Sammie once lived as the princess of the Disney Kingdom, when she was born. She was born with a supernatural ability known as animal telepathy, also known as zoopathy. An ability that she uses to read the mind of animals and uses that advantage to help them. As Sammie grew, so did her powers and she began to use them to help the other diseased animals who couldn't talk. One day, when the characters from ''Pete's Dragon ''were being welcomed into the Disney Kingdom, the film's main character, Elliott suddenly lost control of his dragon nature and no one could tame the emotionally savaged beast. Sammie approached the dragon and gently put her hand on him. Sammie's zoopathy soothed the dragon's savaged temper. With her work done, she was about to return to the castle but Elliott, who felt deeply close to Sammie, shapeshifted into a human figure known as Davis. Upon meeting Davis, Sammie fell in love with him and they soon got married and had a daughter named Annabelle. As a result of getting married, Sammie became queen of the Disney Kingdom with Davis as her king. Since then, Sammie and Davis began to rule Disney with love, care and peace. Things went smoothly for the royal family, until a red fire-breathing dragon named Tank, who revealed to be Davis' oldest brother attempted to steal the throne and claim the kingdom in a battle, but failed, not before being stabbed in the heart by Davis' sword. Even with Tank, gone for good, Davis feared that his brother would return to wreak horrible vengeance on the Disney Kingdom. Davis and Sammie began to search for a child, who has the strongest Disney child. If they find that child, the future of the Disney Kingdom will remain safe and clear. Personality Sammie is true to her title as a queen, being extremely kind and helpful to her family, friends, subjects and all of the woodland creatures that roam around the Disney Kingdom. Sammie's powers and love for animals was one of her greatest strengths. Because of her magical powers and kindness, she is easy to make friends and to win the trust and admiration of the brave and dashing Davis. Assuming her role as queen, becoming a wife and mother, showed a great shift in Sammie's personality, giving her a maturer and stronger outlook. She proved her loyalty to her husband by doing everything, she can to help him protect the kingdom from Tank's threats and keep his true dragon nature, a secret. Sammie had a close and loving relationship with her daughter and was delighted over the sight of Annabelle falling in love with Mark, in a similar manner, she fell in love with Davis when she was a teenager. Even though, Annabelle inherited her mother's grace, elegance, etiquette and manners, she especially inherited her mother's acceptance to those who marry or are born into the family. When Davis chose to keep his dragon nature, a secret, Sammie only agreed with him since it was for the safety of the Disney characters but when he chose to fully embrace his powers, Sammie was perfectly alright with her husband's choice, saying that she was fine with him doing and will always love him for the choice, he makes. When her daughter married Mark and assumed her role as queen, Sammie retained her hard-working ethics and loyalty to her family and friends. Physical appearance Sammie is a young and beautiful princess who wears a pink dress with matching shoes and golden tiara, a symbol of royalty. When her daughter married Mark and became queen, Sammie gave her tiara to Annabelle. Abilities * '''Zoopathy: '''As mentioned before, Sammie was born with the ability to understand and read the minds of animals, so she can help, if they're in distress. Appearances Disney Kingdom On an ordinary night, Sammie and Davis discover the boy with the strongest Disney spirit and orders the fairies to transport him and his brothers, Jalen and Jordan to the Disney Kingdom. When the boys were asleep, the boys magically disappeared from San Francisco and appeared in the town square of the kingdom. Once the boys awake from their slumber, they are welcomed with open arms by Sammie and Davis. While her husband gives the boys rooms of her own, Sammie fixed breakfast for her family. In the dining room, Davis assigns a different group of Disney characters to take the Jones brothers to different parts of the kingdom. As the gang departs from the kingdom, a mysterious lightning storm enters the Disney Kingdom. Three days later, the gang returns to the kingdom, only to discover that the town square was deserted, plagued with monsters and worst of all, Sammie and Davis have been trapped inside an enchanted painting and the curse can't be lifted by fairy magic. With Davis and Sammie trapped inside a painting, it'll allow Tank to destroy the Disney Kingdom and turn it into a kingdom of his own and no one can stop him. Luckily, Mark, Annabelle, the Beast, Belle and the Disney gang manage to get the citizens of the kingdom to safety and go forth to find Tank and defeat him. When Mark is alone in Tank's volcanic lair, he battles Tank as a dragon and wins. Tank is crushed to death by a collapsing pillar, thus lifting the curse from the Disney Kingdom and freeing Sammie and Davis from the painting curse. Mark is returned back to the Disney Kingdom with Mufasa and Hurley. Once he is returned back to the kingdom, Sammie and Davis thank Mark for saving their kingdom and protecting their people. Sammie is especially delighted to see that her daughter has fallen in love with Mark. Four years later after the adventure, Sammie happily prepares her daughter for her wedding to Mark. She then attends the wedding and dances with her husband at the dance party. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Sammie returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. While her husband helps Mark rule the kingdom as king, Sammie helps her daughter rule the kingdom as queen. Disney Adventures Sammie will appear in the cartoon series as a major character. She'll be often seen with her husband during the adventures, she'll go on with her family and closest friends. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Spouses Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Transformed characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Adults Category:Those brought back to life Category:Singing characters Category:European characters Category:Nobility Category:French characters Category:Unofficial Wooten Queens